


Sitting On Your Lap

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Bambam has to pee while sitting on Jackson's lap, but Jackson won't let him move





	Sitting On Your Lap

Bambam was on top of Jackson. Bambam has had to pee for a while, and Jackson bouncing his knees wasn't helping him at all. 

It was got worse with each time Jackson let his feet touch the ground. "Jackson hyung, I need to go to the bathroom." Bambam said.

"No you don't." Jackson leaned back and poked his finger on Bambam's bladder.  
"Hyung, why did you do that?" Bambam asked.  
"Because I can. And also remember you don't go until I say so." Jackson said. He played with Bambam's hair. 

Jackson grabbed a sprite can from the table. "Hey, I'm going to open this. And you are going to drink some of it." Jackson opened the can and handed it to him. "You needed to drink half, then I can drink some. You'll have the rest."

Bambam drank the half. It was painful and now he was just waiting for Jackson to finish so he could have the rest. Just the way Jackson wanted it. Jackson held the can in front of Bambam and gave it to him.

He chugged the rest of it so the pain of drinking wouldn't hit him. He rested his face in Jackson's chest. Jackson made the decision to bounce his legs up and down.

The pain got worse. "Jackson. I need to use the bathroom really bad." Bambam said moving his hands in between his legs.

"Bambam, you can go. But it has to be right here."  
"On you?!"  
"Yeah, I would have said that it had to be here if I didn't mean that you had to piss on me."

Bambam didn't know what to do. Either way he would have to piss on Jackson's lap. He grabbed Jackson's shoulders and started to piss on Jackson.

When he was done Jackson carried Bambam into the bathroom and turned on the shower. They both got in and cleaned themselves up so they could continue with their day.


End file.
